


Watakushi no Inami Anju (My Inami Anju)

by OuMiyuki



Series: Watashi no Inami Anju [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, anshk, it's all Anju here, she's so adorable hnnggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Shuka says “My Inami Anju” during the live stream and Anju can’t stop smiling now.





	Watakushi no Inami Anju (My Inami Anju)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh..!! There is just no way I can sit around or lie around or do anything without thinking of AnShuka because of Shuka..! *O* 
> 
> Without spoiling y’all…:P 
> 
> May you enjoy! XD

Inami Anju shifts in her seat, getting comfy again as she watched her fellow Aqours members, Shuka, Ainya and AiAi, now also known as the “Chibizu” getting more and more energetic in the game segment of today’s live stream – “Hop, Step, Presentation”.

To be honest, Anju had a whole lot of mixed feelings and emotions when watching this stream. She felt proud and happy that Aqours got more things coming up. She felt emotional and teary during the preview of their 4th Live. She’s elated and enamoured to see Shuka on screen. But…she’s also perplexed and very much jealous when Shuka has moments with Ainya or AiAi.

Especially that hug that Shuka just gave Ainya… The Leader of Aqours breathes noisily out of her nose, upset.

“Again, Ainya. Again Shuka’s hugs being taken.” Anju complains as she adds this to another one of those live streams that have Shuka being hugged or hugging some other girl that isn’t her. Anju squints at the screen now a close up of Ainya ascending to heaven from the dual hugs from both her left and right.  

_If I could be on these live streams with Shuka then her attention will be on me…_

“Ah!” The brunette leans forward in her seat before leaning back again, practising self-control. Though her eyes zoomed in at the space between Shuka and Ainya, making sure it’s there.

_They thought and said the same thing twice in a row…Ainya touched Shuka’s shoulder…_

“Ahh. I get more t-”

Anju blinks. “Wait, what did AiAi said.” Anju couldn’t help but smile at Shuka and AiAi playing scissors, paper, stone. And then smiled wider at all the close-ups of Shuka she’s blessed with.

“Shuka is so cute…” Anju brushed her finger across the bottom of her nose subconsciously as she felt a tad embarrassed for saying that out loud.

_Ahem…I wonder who she got…Will it be me..?_

“That reaction…” Anju let out a short chuckle at Shuka’s loud _ohhh_.

When Shuka’s penlight turned mikan-coloured, Anju stood up abruptly, her chair screeching across the floor. “I knew it! Yes! I…”

“The person I’ll be doing a presentation on is…Inami Anju-san.” Shuka on screen continued.

Anju sat back down quickly to pay attention to everything Shuka is going to say about her since _it is_ a segment where Shuka has to say good things about her.

“After all my… _m-my Inami Anju-”_

_MY. INAMI. ANJU..!!_

“My Inami Anju is really good at cooking…”

Anju’s eyes went moist in a split second as all the emotions of love she ever felt thus far for Shuka gathered right at this moment, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Shuka, didn’t want to, and _ugh_ , her mind was so noisy as it replayed Shuka’s words, declaration, affirmation of their relationship. Alongside her heart’s loud thumping, Anju actually had to put in the effort to catch everything else that Shuka said.

On screen, “She’d make sure to taste-test wholeheartedly…she’d take everyone into consideration, to make sure everyone is okay with the taste…And above all else-” The dong for the end of the presentation sounds and Shuka gives a strong thumbs up. That made Anju’s heart tighten but-

_Above all else WHAT!?_

Anju still had both hands over her mouth from the moment Shuka said _“My Inami Anju”_ and her eyes still glistening with Shuka-love, but she managed to not bounce off her seat.

_What was Shuka gonna say??_

“Ughh…” Anju groans but beneath her hands, she was smiling uncontrollably. Shuka always does this to her; make her smile, make her so happy…make her want to keep all her five or six senses on high alert _for Shuka_ as she wouldn’t want to miss a single moment. 

“And she talks about my cooking…” Anju feels her face growing warmer as she thinks of her desire to spend time cooking for Shuka, just because her girlfriend mentions it in today’s live stream. Just because Shuka loves food and Anju wouldn’t pass up the chance to do something in return to make her blob of sunshine happy.

_Ah…Ainya and AiAi’s turn…I need to watch this all over again…_

Anju zones out a little as the segment continues, only keeping her attention on Shuka whenever the camera focuses on her.

_Just to see Shuka’s reactions some more…And to catch what the other two said too. Mmph…_

**Author's Note:**

>  ****  
>  _Ahhh_  
>   
> 
> **I’m supposed to get past this portion of _hnngggss,_ and then get to the more AnShuka parts. But I can’t help but want to share it like this first. OwO **
> 
>  
> 
> **It’s like – It’s more like an “Anju reacts to Chibizu niconama” hahas. XD Or “Anju reacts to Shuka on Chibizu niconama” (¬‿¬)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope y’all loved this! Go watch the niconama and spam  the replay button where Shuka says “watakushi no Inami Anju” if you aren’t already doing so (like me) XD hehe~**
> 
>  
> 
> **And…probably look out for the next AnShuka I want to share :3 this is so not over yet! (* >ω<)**


End file.
